School of PokeKids 2: I Dare You to Love Me
by tauruschorus
Summary: The 2nd PokeKids! This time, Misty, May, and Dawn play a game of truth or dare before their next class...but can it get out of hand? And what will the reactions of the boys be to this? Contains: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! Finally, I'm starting the sequel to my most popular story, "School of PokeKids: It's a Happy New Year"! This one, instead of a holiday fanfic, it's a story about something that could happen in a normal week of school...with a few twists and turns...So please enjoy the second PokeKids!**

**Dedication: "Pikachu35", "KeytoDestiny",****"****Sesshys Little Contestshipper", and "Olivia pkmn" for helping me with the ideas for the story. Thanx guys!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Uh...Drew!**

**Drew: Flicks hair KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon. No way that she could pull that one off.**

**Me: Slaps Drew in the face Yeah, what he said. Rolls eyes**

**Drew: Rubs cheek that I slapped Ow. Whatever, let's just get on with the story.**

**Me: Yeah! We don't want to miss any romance between you and May now do we? Smirks at Drew**

**Drew: Blushes Never mind!**

**Me: Oh, yeah right, the story, well, let's go!**

**Chapter 1—The Dares**

_Ugh. How could that have been more than a coincidence? _Misty Waterflower thought of a certain wanna-be Pokemon master. She was thinking about how the other week at the New Year's Dance; about how close they were to...kissing..._And why did he give me a necklace? _A blush crept to Misty's face as she touched the necklace from inside her pocket the boy had given hera week ago.

Suddenly a blue-haired preppy girl just around Misty's age came over to Misty to notice the blush on her face. The girl studied her carefully, and that she was...rubbing something in her pocket. "Uh...Misty? What's in your pocket?" Misty looked up in surprise, blushing madly. "Nothing!" Misty quickly stuffed the necklace as far down in her pocket as she could.

Unfortunately for Misty, the girl wouldn't let it go. "Misty, I know there is something in there." She smirked. "Dawn, there is nothing in my pocket!" Misty argued.

But Dawn just kept on asking her until she was pretty much on top of her. Misty quickly took the necklace out of her pocket and hid it behind her back, sweat-dropping. Dawn was just about to steel a glance when another friend of theirs walked over.

"Hey, Misty, Dawn, what are you doing?"

Dawn then turned her attention to the other girl, giving Misty the perfect chance to put the necklace away.

"Hi, May." Misty and Dawn said in unison.

"What have you been up to?" Misty asked May, making sure Dawn had either forgot about the necklace or gave up on trying to see what it was.

"Nothing really. I was bored just standing at my locker so I thought I would go look for you guys." May explained.

"Cool. Well you found us, are you out of your boredom?" Dawn laughed.

"Nope." May simply answered.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Dawn asked the two.

"I don't know, I guess we could play truth or dare." Misty suggested.

"Good idea. Hmm, let's see," Dawn rubbed her chin, "Ooh! Misty truth or dare?" Dawn asked Misty as she thought of something for Misty.

Misty thought for a moment but said, "dare." Misty looked confident until she saw the look on Dawn's face. Dawn had a such a smirk on her face Misty thought it was going to stretch off of her face. Misty's confident look suddenly turned to a worried frown. _What is she thinking of? _

Dawn used playful tone, "I dare you to act like a complete girly prep for a week." As soon as May heard this she, along with Dawn, rolled on the floor with laughter. Misty, although, had a look of horror on her face.

"What?!" Misty was caught completely off guard by the dare.

After a good two minutes of laughing from May and Dawn, the girls stood up and Dawn spoke, "In other words you have to act like me for a week." Dawn smiled evilly. "I'll be glad to help you with clothes, hair, and make-up." Dawn and May laughed.

"Can I switch to truth, please?" Misty begged, but Dawn wouldn't budge. "A dare is dare." Dawn pointed out. "You have to do it."

"Ugh!" Misty smacked her forehead. _Well, at least it's better than admitting that I like Ash. _Misty thought.

"Well, Dawn it's your turn, truth or dare?" May asked.

"Dare." Dawn answered bravely.

"Okay…ooh! I have a really good one!" May exclaimed before she whispered the dare into Misty's ear. Misty gave Dawn a look of revenge. "Interesting, May." Misty giggled. Dawn looked a little worried but figured the dare would probably have been worse if Misty had came up with it after what had just happened.

"Well, what is it?" Dawn tried to get it over with.

May smirked and said, "You have to let everyone call you 'DeeDee' for a week." Misty and May burst into laughter. Hearing this, Dawn immediately blushed at the nick name. "DeeDee" is not just any ordinary annoying nick name; in fact, the only person who ever called her that was her childhood friend, (and secret crush) Kenny Taylor (Random name).

"What the!? Are you kidding me!?" Dawn asked in horror as the blush on her face grew violent.

"If I was kidding I wouldn't have said it!" May stated in laughter.

Dawn put her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment. "Crap, why me?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"Err, fine!" Dawn hissed.

When May and Misty were done laughing, Misty looked straight at May, "May, truth or dare?"

"Why not? Dare." May said after both of her friends had chosen the same thing.

"Hmm." Misty thought aloud. "Okay, I got it." Misty finally said. May prepared herself.

"I'm not really good at dares but here it goes, I dare you to agree with every show-off comment Drew makes about himself and every insult he says to you."

"Say what!?" May said to Misty. "Have you heard him speak!?"

"Yeah, that's why it's called a dare." Misty stated in laughter.

May rolled her eyes and sighed. _This is going to be hard... _May thought about how much of a show off he could be, and how much he made fun of her; in yet there was just something about him that..."May?"

May looked up to see Misty and Dawn staring at her. "What?"

"You were just staring down at the floor for the past five minutes!" Dawn stated. "What were you thinking about?"

"What, nothing!" May quickly said as the bell rang.

"I'll call you guys tonight to discuss the rules." Dawn said as the girls nodded and walked into their next class.

**A/N: Okay done with the first chappie! Did you all like it? Please review telling me. Oh, and I know May's dare wasn't all that great, but when we were brainstorming, (me and friends listed above) we couldn't really think of anything but that. Forgive me people! Anyways, I WILL update soon! I hoped you enjoyed, but it's not over yet. Evil laughs You'll just have to read on to figure out where the fun really begins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wazzup ppls! Whee! Chapter 2! Well, I hope you guys all had a happy Valentine's Day! Please enjoy this chappie!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my mom for Valentine's Day! I love you mom! I wish your Valentine's Day was full of love! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Why are you looking at me for? Hello? Anyone gonna do it or not? **

**Kenny: Alright, alright. I'll do it.**

**Me: You don't seem very enthusiastic.**

**Kenny: That's 'cause I'm not…**

**Me: You wanna mess kutie!?**

**Kenny: Uh…**

**Me: Ugh, just do it already.**

**Kenny: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon.**

**Me: That's all I ask.**

**Kenny: --Rolls eyes--**

**Me: Well, let's get to it!**

Chapter 2— Tutor Sign Up

After the teens' next class…

"Ugh, how many did you get wrong?" Ash asked Kenny looking at his poorly marked homework. "Just one, you?"

"Ten!"

"Ash, there were eleven questions." Kenny pointed out. Ash just hung his head down and Kenny rolled his eyes. "What ever."

Just then an emerald haired boy walked up to the two boys. "What's up, guys." He asked.

"Everything but my average." Ash said gloomily, which made them laugh.

"Ash, look." Drew pointed to a poster on the wall that read "Student Tutor."

Ash's face lit up when he took a glance at it. "That's it! I can get a student tutor!" Ash then went to sign up for it in the math class he and Kenny had just left.

Kenny looked at Drew after Ash left, "I always liked student tutors better then real ones." Drew nodded and flicked his hair, "I agree, not that I'd ever need one." Kenny rolled his eyes when the bell rang.

Meanwhile…

Ash finally finished signing everything to get a tutor when he saw Misty also signing for something.

"Hey, Misty." Ash greeted the red-head as he handed his math teacher the papers he had just signed.

"Oh, hi Ash. What are you doing here?" Misty asked Ash as she handed the math teacher her papers as well.

"I'm having a little trouble with math, but it's no big deal." Ash assured her.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm signing up to be a tutor." She smiled.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, well-…" Misty was cut off by the bell.

Ash smiled and walked off out of the room.

Misty sighed and walked out as well.

Tutortutortutortutortutor

"Hello?" Dawn asked to see who was on the other line of the phone.

"Dawn, it's me. Should May and I come over to your house to decide the rules?" Misty asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks, I'll call May now."

"Okay, bye."

Misty then hung up the phone and dialed another number. A girl with a soft voice answered.

"May, here."

"Hi, May. It's Misty. I'm going to Dawn's house, you coming?"

"Yeah, see you there."

"Okay, bye."

Misty then hung up her cell-phone and made her way to Dawn's house.

**A/N: Alright, I finished the second chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I have to go out. No need to worry, ( Dawn's catch phrase XD) I will update either today or tomorrow. Have fun reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wendy here! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I couldn't use my laptop (which have my files on it). Anyways, it's here now so please R and R. Have fun reading!**

**Dedication: You know by now don't ya?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Misty: KengoGirl does not own Pokemon!**

**Ash: Yeah! She doesn't own iTunes either!**

**Misty: --Gives Ash weird look--**

**Ash: Just saying…**

**Misty and Me: --Rolls eyes--**

**Misty: I see why you need a tutor.**

**Ash: Hey!**

**Me: Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3—The Rules

At the Jenness (Dawn and Johanna) house…

"Mom, I'm home." Dawn said to her mother, Johanna, as she came through the front door of her house and went up the steps.

"Okay. Oh, and Misty and May are here." Johanna said back.

"Thanks." Dawn made her way up to her room.

"Hi, Dawn." Misty said as Dawn entered the room.

"Hey, guys." Dawn said to the girls as she went to sit beside May on her bed.

"Well, let's get started." May sighed.

"Okay." The other two nodded.

"Misty," Dawn started, "your dare was that you had to act like a girly prep for a week." Dawn smiled and Misty groaned. Dawn then got off her bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a short, pink, sequined dress and smiled slyly. "What do you think?" She laughed.

"I am NOT gonna wear that, Dawn!" Misty shouted, which made May laugh along with Dawn.

"You have to, it's a dare, besides, Ash will love it on you!" Dawn laughed.

Misty blushed a bright red just thinking about what Dawn had said but realized it wasn't the time. She took a horrified look at the dress but figured she couldn't argue. "Ugh fine!" She said as she snatched the dress out of Dawn's hands.

"Now, you have to wear a dress like that everyday for a week. I'll give you a different dress everyday until it's over." Dawn explained. "Oh, yeah, and you're going to have to wear more make-up and of course act like a prep with a girlish attitude."

Misty sighed, but agreed. "Now, Dawn," Misty smirked, "I believe your dare was to let everyone can you 'DeeDee' for a week." Misty and May laughed as Dawn blushed.

"That is going to kill me!" Dawn exclaimed. "We know!" May laughed. "Yeah and I'm sure _Kenny _will find it completely amusing." May said slyly, which, of course, made Dawn blush more.

"Why are you bringing Kenny up for?" Dawn asked, pretending she didn't have a clue.

"Well, he is the only person who calls you that, and oh yeah, you love him!" May laughed.

"I do not! He is just a really close friend!" Dawn argued. "Yeah really close." May and Misty laughed so hard they had to clutch their sides. The redness of Dawn's cheeks were as red the top of a Poke-ball.

Trying to change the subject, Dawn started, "May, your dare was to agree to every insult Drew made about you and the things he says to show off!"

Hearing this, the girls had stopped laughing and May said in a small voice, "yeah, well…." "Well, it means that whenever Drew comments on your coordinating skills or something like that you have to agree; and when he tells you how good _he _is, you have to agree." Dawn pointed out.

"Uh…well…couldn't my dare be like-…" "A dare is a dare, May." Dawn said as when she thought she was going to get out of it.

"Whatever."

"I'm sure it won't be that hard." Misty smirked. "I'm sure you think that he's one of the best, just like he says."

May blushed and asked, "why would you say that?"

"Because you like him! Come on, May, don't deny it, we all know." Misty's smirk grew wider.

"What know I don't like Drew! He's such a jerk!" May argued.

"Then why does he give you roses all the time?" Dawn asked slyly.

"They're for my Beautifly…" May said not knowing how to argue.

"Yeah, and my sisters are trustworthy." Misty said sarcastically. May, of course, rolled her eyes at this and took a peek at Dawn's Poketch. "Well, what do you know, we should probably get going know." May said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, bye Dawn." Misty agreed grabbing the dress Dawn had picked out earlier walked out of Dawn's room with May at her side.

"Bye, guys." Dawn said as the other two girls left the room.

_Tomorrow is going to be something…_ Dawn thought.

**A/N: Woo hoo! Done with the 3****rd**** chappie! Dang that took a long time to write! Well, I really hope you liked it. I will update really soon. Ha, I bet you can't wait to see how the next day of Poke-school Jr. High is going to turn out. XD Trust me it's going to be really interesting! –Evil laughs-- Wow I like that laugh XD Review or I will have Kenny take your pudding away! (That's right I went there!) Wendy (a kenny fangirl)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's up Poke-people!? I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry for such a long wait but I was really busy with school. Well, the fun is just beginning in this chapter! You just have to read to find out what happens! XD Well, I hope you like this chappie, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Misty: KengoGirl does not own Pokemon!**

**Ash: I want a cookie.**

**Me and Misty: --gives Ash the same look we gave him in the last chapter--**

**Ash: What? It's true.**

**Misty: Knowing Ash, it probably is.**

**Ash: Well, you heard me.**

**Misty: --sighs and hands Ash a cookie--**

**Ash: Yay!!!!! **

**Me: Um…Anyway…Let's get on with the fic!**

Chapter 4—The Dares Begin

Dawn let out a huge sigh in front of the school doors with May at her side and said gloomily, "You ready, May?" May sighed as well, but said back, "Yeah, DeeDee." She couldn't help but giggle. Dawn shot her a death glare. She immediately stopped and said, "What? You're gonna have to get use to it." Dawn groaned but nodded, and the two girls walked into the school.

As they walked into the school Kenny walked up to them. "Hi, May. Hey, DeeDee." He smirked. Dawn took a huge deep breath and answered with a simple, "Hey…" Kenny looked at May, so she pulled him over to her side and whispered everything about the dares to him. As he regained his place, he immediately started to laugh like crazy. Dawn smacked him in the arm, causing him to shut up.

"Let me get this straight," Kenny said as he started to laugh again, "_everybody _can call you DeeDee for a whole _week_?" Dawn sighed in embarrassment and nodded. "Dawn, you're going to die." He said between laughs. "Don't remind me." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So, May, what was your dare?" Kenny asked May when he stopped laughing. May avoided eye contact and spoke quietly, "I have to agree with everything he says…"

"Wow! I use to hate when girls did these stupid games behind our backs, but now I love them!" Kenny laughed, which made Dawn think about why girls actually played these kinds of games if they always hated how they turned out. She decided right then and there that next time they would just stay bored.

"Well, where's Misty?" Kenny asked, anxious to what her dare was and how she was going to react to everyone. "She's at her tutoring thingy." Dawn answered. "Oh…oh! That's where Ash is too!" Dawn and May then started to laugh. "Really?" They said in unison. "Yeah. Why? What's her dare?" Dawn smiled slyly and explained Misty's dare to him. "Wow, that's gotta be the worst dare you guys came up with." He laughed. "I don't know. Ours is pretty bad too." Dawn said.

"True, DeeDee." He tried to hold back a laugh, but really couldn't. Dawn groaned and started to walk to her next class. The others did the same.

On May's way to class, she ran into Drew—err, literally.

"Uh, sorry, Drew." May tried to walk away as if nothing happened, but to no avail.

Drew flicked his hair and said smoothly, "I guess your walking skills aren't much different from your coordinating ones." May stopped, took a deep breath to let out her anger and sighed, "Um, sorry, I guess I should work on that…" Drew gave her a blank look, but May just continued to walk away.

What they didn't know was that Dawn was watching them the whole time. She walked up to Drew and explained the dares to him. "Seriously, she's going to agree with everything I say?" Drew asked hopefully, which earned him a smack in the face by Dawn. "Ow, what was that for?" "I don't know. Being a jerk I guess." Dawn giggled. "Girls are so unpredictable." Drew rolled his eyes. He then smirked, "Especially you, DeeDee." Dawn then stomped off, twitching with anger.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, class," Ash's math teacher started, "this is where you will be tutored and tutoring other students." she stated. She took out a clip board and said, "Okay, this list shows who your tutors are." She held up the clip board, and then brought it back to her own sight.

"Chad, you will be tutoring Camryn. Kristen, you will be tutoring Nick. Janet, you will be tutored by Jack. Ash, you will be tutored by-…" The teacher was interrupted by the classroom door opening. The class turned their heads to see Misty at the door in the dress Dawn had lent to her, with her hair and make-up done. She avoided eye contact with a book held up to her face and said, "Uh…sorry I'm late, I was a having a little trouble getting ready…" With that she sat down in her seat. "Um…carry on, please." Misty said, trying not to pass out.

"O...kay. As I was saying, Ash you will be tutored by…," the teacher took a quick look at her clipboard and said, "Misty." _Are you kidding me?! _Misty thought, the book still covering her face. _No way, I can't tutor Ash out of all people looking like this. _She thought worriedly. Finally, she took the book away from her face to see Ash staring at her speechless. "What?" Misty asked pretending not to know. But Ash didn't answer. She waved her hand in his face, which snapped him out of it.

"Oh, um, Misty…why are you dressed like that?" Ash slowly got his words out. "Well, this was a dare, that's all."

"Oh, well, you look…nice." Ash blushed. Misty returned his blush with her own and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, thanks."

**A/N:**

**Me: Ooh, Ash thought Misty looked pretty.**

**Ash: No I didn't! I said she looked nice!**

**Me: What's the difference?**

**Ash: Um…**

**Me: Exactly. **

**Misty: You did?**

**Ash: --Nods head shyly--**

**Misty: --Blushes--**

**Me: Hey, you two, save it for the story!**

**Ash and Misty: --blushes-- Shut up, Wendy!**

**Me: See you next time! ...Things are going to get really interesting in the tutoring session…Hehe**

**Ash and Misty: Uh…**

**Ash: Please review!**

**Misty: We hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiiiiiyyyyyaaaaa PokePpls! XD Chappie 5! Whoo! Well enjoy everyone! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: KENNY!**

**Kenny: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, Kutie **

**Kenny: Only Dawn can call me Kutie! **

**Me: Did she ever call you that?**

**Kenny: -blushes- What? No!**

**Me: Shuuuuure. **

**Kenny: Don't give me that look!**

**Me: Deal with it! **

**Kenny: -Rolls eyes- KengoGirl does not own Pokemon. **

**Me: Fank you! XD **

**Me and Kenny: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5—The Tutoring Session

Misty sighed to get over her embarrassment before saying, "Well, let's get to work." Misty grabbed a random math text book and started to flip through the pages. 

But what Misty didn't know was that Ash was secretly thinking, _Wow. Misty seems so—so…pretty. _He looked at her glimmering face, which was concentrating on the text book. He looked from her face to her fingernails, they were obviously manicured. He studied Misty's hair. Ash always loved it let down. Especially now. He stared at her girly dress. _All this for a dare? _Ash thought. _Crazy. But I'm glad it happened._

Ash was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Misty was trying to get his attention. "Ash, c'mon, Ash!" 

The sound of her fiery voice snapped him out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about…" Ash stopped himself, but Misty wouldn't let it go. "About what?" Her lips shined with lip gloss as she talked, but Ash tried hard not to let it distract him. He blushed paying such close attention to her beauty. Misty didn't know why, but Ash's blushing made her do the same. Ash shook the thoughts out of his mind and simply said, "Uh, nothing." 

"Well, okay… So, what are you having trouble with?" Misty asked. "What? I'm not having trouble with anything! W-what would make you think that?" Ash said quickly. _Oh great! Misty must've caught me staring at her! _Ash thought worriedly. 

Misty giggled and said, "Ash, relax. It's okay to have trouble with school work. That's why I'm tutoring you for anyway; remember?" 

Ash sighed in relief and thought, _Oh, that's what she meant. Phew, that was close. _

"Oh, fractions? No problem!" Misty smiled warmly. "Okay then, let's get to work." Ash nodded at her words. 

Misty held out a text book for Ash to take. Without thinking, he put his hand on the text book, but before he completely had it in his grasp, Ash looked down at what his hand was on--Misty's. The teens blushed immediately, Ash quickly withdrawing his hand and Misty dropping the text book. 

Ash looked up at Misty's pretty face, still blushing along with her, "Err, sorry..." He looked down and grabbed the text book. "Um...what page?" He asked trying to change the subject. Misty snapped out of it and said, "Oh! Um..." She glanced down at his book and started flipping through the pages. While she was doing this, Ash looked closely at the side of Misty's face that was showing towards him. He smiled. _Misty's so...amazing... _He thought, staring at Misty's cheek...which was not that for apart from his face. Ash loved the feeling. 

Ash didn't notice the teacher was walking around the room—checking on everyone's work and stuff like that. She checked on every student, and then came up to Ash and Misty. She rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr. Ketchum," she started in a slightly annoyed voice, "I now see the reason why you are here," she said loudly, "And maybe you should start paying more attention to your studies instead of your little girlfriend over there,hmm?" 

Ash and Misty's eyes widened at her statement andblushed insanely. They freaked. The whole class was hysterical with laughter. Even their teacher tried to hold in laughter from her own joke. Misty put a book in front of her face, to embarrassed to talk, while Ash just blushed uncontrollably and glared at the laughing class, which made them laugh even more.

The bell rang. 

Soon, students started to file out until only Ash, Misty, and the math teacher were left. Misty took a deep, deep breath and started to get up. Ash sighed at her sadness, taking a quick glance at her face, and got up. Ash always hated when Misty was sad, especially when he was involved and too afraid to comfort her. 

As Misty roughly picked up her books and stuff she thought annoyed, _Ugh. First the stupid dare, now this. I bet Ash doesn't even care, too_...

Her expression softened. …_But he did say he thought I looked nice… _A small smile spread across her face and a slight blush crept to her cheeks. Ash noticed. He looked confused. Apparently, Misty saw his expression and the smile on her face fell, but the blush stayed. She quickly exited the classroom, leaving Ash with the teacher in which he wanted to stab for, 1, she embarrassed the heck out of him, and 2, she hurt Misty, which made Ash totally forget about his own troubles and just let Misty run into his arms…but apparently it didn't work that way in such a world—well, at least school or anywhere else.

Ash sighed once more and went for the door when his teacher stopped him. "Ash," she started, "We're in a big world, but that doesn't excuse you from running away from your feelings." Ash turned around to face her. "What do you mean?" Ash asked confusedly. 

"There's a reason I said what I said today…" She said. "To get you two to understand…you know?" Ash frowned. "Understand what?" 

She smiled a warm smile. "You'll find out someday…" Ash's face softened, not really sure of what she meant, but nodded anyway. "Thanks." 

**A/N: Hehe, what do you think? **

**Dawn: I liked it! –giggles-**

**Ash and Misty: -glares-**

**Ash: You wouldn't like it if it was about you and Kenny!**

**Dawn: -blushes- I don't like Kenny!**

**Ash: Yeah, right.**

**Dawn: I don't!**

**Ash: I **_**did **_**say yeah, right. –dopey smile-**

**Dawn: -shoves Ash-**

**Ash: -falls-**

**Me: Okaaaay. Anyways, pwease review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, everybody! As you may or may not know, April 5****th**** is the BIGGEST Kenny Day of the year! It's also KeytoDestiny's Birthday! She is the biggest Penguinshipper in the WHOLE world! Check out her fics! Happy Birthday, KeytoDestiny and Happy Kenny Day to everyone! Have fun reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do we have to go through this EVERY time I write a chapter?**

**Drew: Yes.**

**Me: -glares- **

**Drew: -smirks- You asked.**

**Me: KENNY!**

**Kenny: Happy me day! XD**

**Me: Do the disclaimer pwease, Kenny. **

**Kenny: KengoGirl does not own Pokemon. But she does own MY holiday. XD**

**Drew: You're getting a kick out of that, aren't you? **

**Kenny: Jealous much?**

**Drew: -flicks hair- I don't DO jealous. **

**Me: Well, they sure know how to entertain themselves. XD **

Chapter 6—Stress In, Stress Out

"So how are you surviving?" Dawn joked as she and May walked down the hall together. "I'm alright. See, I'm trying to avoid Drew as much as I can, so I don't have to deal with his grief." She explained. "Mmm." Dawn registered May's words. "How about you?" May asked innocently. "Well, I guess I'm _surviving_." They laughed at her reply. "And Kenny…?" May continued. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and tried to avoid the subject. "And Drew…?" She asked May. "How should I know? I'm avoiding him." They laughed again.

Then Drew came up to them from behind. "Hey, May, DeeDee." Dawn scolded him. "What? I thought I was aloud to call you that." Drew said at Dawn's reaction. Dawn sighed and turned to May—well she thought she was…May had already left…. Drew noticed and asked, "Where'd May go?" He sounded a little disappointed.

Dawn rolled her eyes at Drew and said, "Like you weren't coming here just to take advantage of May's dare." Drew hesitated. "I wasn't coming to take _advantage _of it…just to tell her what she could work on in contests. May never lets me do that, so I thought it was the perfect time. She would actually listen to me…but whenever she sees me in sight she runs off." Drew looked down.

"Oh…" Dawn said. "The only reason she runs off is because she doesn't like when you show off and tell her what she does wrong, and she wants to keep the dignity she has of not agreeing." Dawn explained. Drew looked up. "Then why did she get that dare?" Drew asked surprised. "That's the whole point of a dare, Drew. You have to do something you don't want to do. Misty, for example, on what planet would she ever even _think _to wear the clothes or makeup she was dared to put on today? Or me, I get pissed when _Kenny _calls me DeeDee. Now _everybody _calls me that. You think if I wasn't dared to let everybody call me that I would knock them out? Heck yes. Come on, Drew."

"…Wow." Drew said simply…and shocked. "Wow what?" Dawn asked irritated. "I don't know. It's just that…I don't like to hurt May's feelings. But I just do for some reason." Drew sighed. Dawn smirked. "I know why." Drew looked confused. "Why?" Dawn giggled and pretended to play dumb, "Oh, I don't know. I'm probably wrong, so forget I said anything." Her voice was a little high pitched. Drew stared. "Dawn, what?" But Dawn kept up the act, "I said it was nothing, didn't I?" Her smirk widened as she walked off, leaving Drew dazed.

As Dawn walked by she couldn't help but hearing the people around her, "Hey, DeeDee." "DeeDee, what's the history homework for today?" "What's up, DeeDee?" "Where are you going, DeeDee?" It was sickening. All day this was happening to her, and she still couldn't get used to it. _Would you people just shut up already?! I was actually starting to get used to just Kenny calling me that…but now…I think I'm starting to miss _only _Kenny calling me DeeDee. Ugh, what am I thinking? How can I like Kenny calling me DeeDee? It's degrading. But there's just something about it… _

Just then Kenny walked up to her. "Hi, DeeDee!" He greeted her. Dawn shook the thoughts out her brain and quickly lied, "Ugh, stop calling me that! I must've heard it a million times!" She tried not to cry from all the stress, so before Kenny could speak she ran down the hall into the girls' room. Kenny just stood there; staring at the door Dawn had just entered. "I-I don't understand…" Kenny said to himself. He sighed in frustration. "This has gone too far." Kenny made up his mind and started to walk the opposite direction of the hall and try to find one of the other girls.

He spotted Misty and ran up to her. "Misty I have a prob-…whoa when the girls said they dared you go all prep I didn't expect _this_." He said as her looked her over. Misty flushed at the sudden words. "What did Ash think about all this?" Misty blushed deeper. "Uh…I don't know…" Misty tried to gather up words to speak. "Why did you come over here anyway, Kenny?" She changed the subject, and felt relief when Kenny started to speak. "Well, I kinda think that…Dawn's dare is…well…upsetting her…." He looked at his feet with a faint blush on his face. "Hmm…" Misty smirked getting her words ready. "Why are you telling me this?" Bingo. Kenny's face shot up like a bullet, and Misty was free of further embarrassment.

"Err, I don't know…I guess I just don't like seeing her so…sad. And I kinda miss being the only person that calls her DeeDee…." He sighed. Misty nodded, trying to hold back another smirk. "Oh I get it," she started in a sly voice, "you know, like a special bond between the two of you. And doesn't it just break your heart to see Dawn so upset?" Ooh, she's good.

Kenny froze. He tried to speak, but he knew the words that would come out wouldn't top that. He put his hand behind his head, "Heh, well, maybe…but can you help me?!" He really didn't know what to say anymore. All he wanted was for Dawn to be happy…. "Kenny…" Misty sighed, "only you can help yourself with that problem. Not me. You have to face your feelings. I can't do that for you." She explained. Kenny looked Misty straight in the face. He sighed. "I know. I will. Thanks Misty."

With that, Kenny confidently walked to the girls' room, but stopped right in front of the door. Misty raised an eyebrow. Kenny walked back to Misty and stated, "I don't think it's that good of an idea for me to go in there…you mind?" Misty laughed, and nodded. She started to walk to the bathroom, Kenny following. They stopped at the door, and Misty turned to Kenny. "Okay," she started, "I'll talk to Dawn and get her to come out and talk to you." She finished. Kenny nodded. Misty then walked into the room.

**A/N: **

**Me: Yay, done!**

**Ash: Why wasn't I in it? –pouts-**

**Me: Relax, you'll be in the next chapter.**

**Ash: Yay.**

**Me: Watch out for romance.**

**Ash: -stiffens-**

**Dawn: Why is everyone calling me DeeDee?!**

**Kenny: -says under breath- 'Cause it's a cute name for a cute person. **

**Me: What was that, Kenny?**

**Kenny: Nothing! Happy Kenny Day and good night! –runs away-**

**Me and Dawn: -stares at Kenny-**

**Misty: Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the late update

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. Well, I really hope you like this chapter, it's more unpredictable than the rest. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Ash: -sleeps with head in text book-**

**Misty: Now that we have that lesson covered, we'll go on to…-looks at Ash- Ash!**

**Ash: -abruptly wakes up- 55! Oh, uh, is that the answer? **

**Misty: -shakes head side to side- You never change, do you?**

**Ash: Nope!**

**Misty: -sighs-  
Me: You guys done? **

**Ash: Maybe…**

**Me: Disclaimer, someone? **

**Misty: KengoGirl does not own Pokemon. **

**Me: I always liked you. **

**Misty: **

**Ash: What about me? **

**Me:…Enjoy the fic! **

Chapter 7—Someone Loves Kenny Taylor

In the last chapter… "Okay," she started, "I'll talk to Dawn and get her to come out and talk to you." She finished. Kenny nodded. Misty then walked into the room.

Dawn sniffled, "I don't know…I guess 'DeeDee' is just a Kenny thing…and…and I miss it!" Dawn stood up with teary eyes. May stood up with her. "Dawn remember what I said to do before?" May asked. Dawn tried to think back. Her face fell. "But…" she started. May argued, "But nothing. Dawn, you need to get your feelings out, and that's the best way to do it!" Dawn bit her lip. "But, I don't-…" May interrupted her, "We all know you like him, Dawn," May began. Dawn let out an unsurprised gasp and looked down at her feet.

Misty's jaw dropped as she watched her friends. May stared deeply concerned into Dawn's eyes. "Dawn, I _know _you can do this." May's tone was soft and comforting, tears now starting to flow in her own eyes. Dawn sighed and then nodded. She took a deep breath and said with slight confidence, "Give me the marker." May flashed an approving smile at Dawn's words and took a bright red marker out of her backpack. May held up the marker while Dawn stared at it cautiously. May nodded encouragingly. "Good luck, Dawn." Dawn wiped away some of her tears and took the marker out of her friend's grasp.

With the marker in hand, Dawn took another deep breath and turned her direction to face one of the bathroom stalls. She slowly walked in and shut the door behind her. Misty looked at May with a puzzled expression. May smirked and then looked toward the stall Dawn had just entered. Misty followed her gaze.

After a few moments, Dawn come out of the stall in the same style as she had walked in it. Dawn took a quick glance at May. May gave her the thumbs up sign. Dawn answered with a smile and handed the marker back to her. Then she slowly headed for the exit door. Misty stared at Dawn's walking figure in confusion.

Dawn reached the door and paused, trying to decide to change what she had just done or leave it. She sighed and left the room. Outside the bathroom was Kenny waiting for her. "Dawn!" He grabbed her arm in concern. "Are you okay?" Dawn bit her lip. She couldn't think of the right words to say so she just nodded.

"So…" Kenny started, "what happened?" He finished. Dawn tried to gather up the right words and, after a moment, said, "Let's just say…" she avoided his eyes, "someone likes you…really, really likes you. And I'm starting to think she's _in love _with you." Kenny gasped in astonishment. The only girl he ever really wanted was Dawn…. Their eyes locked. "Well…who is she?" He asked after a few seconds. Dawn sighed. "I-I can't tell you this second…but, I promise when the time comes…I will tell you."

Speechless, Kenny soothingly brushed one of his hands across Dawn's cheekbone. With his eyes deep in concern he said, "Okay." It was almost a whisper. He put his hand down at his side and Dawn slowly walked off. She took a quick glance behind her and gave Kenny a warm smile. He returned it with a smile of his own. She turned back around and walked out of sight. Kenny sighed and thought, _I don't care about the girl she's talking about…I love Dawn and no one else. _

Meanwhile…

"What did she-?" Misty turned back to May. May smiled. "Come here." May said and walked into the stall Dawn was just in. Misty shrugged and followed May. May smiled and pointed the red marker to some writing on the wall. Misty gasped. There on the wall, in red marker, were the words "I love Kenny Taylor." May turned her attention to Misty. "She was really upset before you came in here," May explained, "so I told her that she had to express her feelings." She became serious. "I told her that writing it down was the easiest way. Girls write on the walls of the girls' bathroom doors all the time to get their feelings out, and in this case," she smirked, "someone loves Kenny Taylor."

"Wow." Misty thought aloud. "To think Dawn would actually admit to it…just wow." She shook her head. "I would never be able to pull something like that off." Misty said, impressed. "I know what you mean." May agreed. "She sure is brave."

"Well, we'd better leave." Misty said, walking to the exit door. "Yeah." May followed. Outside the bathroom door was Kenny, staring out into the hall in which Dawn had disappeared in. The two girls glanced at him, giggled, and walked off. He looked confused, but shook it off and walked in another direction.

**A/N: **

**Me: Grr… I wanted to make this the last chapter, but I think there are gonna be one or two more. **

**Drew: Haha.**

**Me: -glares at Drew- I never asked your opinion. **

**Drew: -flicks hair- Whatever. What's the next chapter about? **

**Me: Either DAML or AAML.**

**Drew: -blushes- Choose AAML. **

**Ash and Misty: No choose DAML! –blushes- **

**Me: -winks- You guys all know you want to see both. **

**Ash, Misty, and Drew: -blushes more-**

**Me: Who's laughing now, Drewie? **

**Drew: Grr…**

**Me: Hehe XD **

**Misty: See you next chapter! **

**Me: Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for such a long wait! I got major writer's block and when I tried to write anything, it didn't come out they way I wanted it to, but I think it came out better this time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please R&R! XD **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: It's time again!**

**Drew: Ugh…**

**Me: Relax, Drew, this chapter is Pokeshipping.  
Drew: -sighs in relief-**

**Ash and Misty: -stiffens-**

**Me: And the next and final chapter will be Contestshipping! **

**Drew: NOOOO!  
May: -thinks- **_**Yes! **_

**Me: What was that, May? **

**May: -blushes- I didn't say anything!**

**Me: I know, you thought it. I know this because I'm the author XD **

**May: -speechless-**

Chapter 8—A Mix Up

_C'mon, Misty. You can do this. _Misty thought to herself, a pencil in her shaking hand, hovering over a few papers, on top was a blank sheet. _If Dawn can do it, you can, too. Just write it. _She sucked in a deep breath and started writing, her hand speeding left and right like a rocket, just in case she changed her mind. She held her breath the whole time writing it. She thought the pencil was going to burn through the paper.

Misty was sitting under a big tree by the school-yard, where most students hung out before class. The only sounds were the pencil gliding down the paper Misty was writing on and the hushed chatting of students by the front of the school. Finally, she finished writing. She dropped her pencil and messaged her aching hand.

Misty read over her work and sighed. _I can't believe I just wrote that, _she thought. Misty just stared at the paper, her thoughts deep. She was thinking about…Ash.

Ash. Misty was thinking about her feelings for Ash. How strong they were, how they made her feel, does he make her want to cry or smile? Either way…she loved him. She loved him since he showed his love for his Pokemon when his Caterpie evolved. The way he reacted and cared for it, Misty'll never forget. How could she? It was the reason she fell for him.

Meanwhile…

Ash stared across the school-yard to a big tree. He was surprised to see Misty there. _Why does she look so…frustrated? _Ash thought, scrutinizing Misty's scrunched up expression, staring at some stack of papers. _Maybe I should go see what's up..._

Ash slowly approached Misty under the big tree. She didn't seem to notice, she was too focused on reading that paper... "Hey, Misty?" Ash asked her softly.

"Oh!" Misty jumped at the sound of Ash's voice. She automatically shuffled the papers, hiding the one on top by covering it with another one. She looked up at him and then sighed, relaxing. "You startled me." She giggled at herself quietly. Ash joined her laughter. "Oops, sorry Misty," he smiled lightly. "So," Ash started. "Ya look kinda…down. Is something wrong?" He finished thoughtfully.

"Oh…uh…no, I'm fine, Ash. Thanks for the concern though…" Misty blushed faintly, but Ash didn't notice. "Well okay then…" Ash responded, a little unsure. An awkward silence passed and Ash spoke again, "So…do you have a copy of the schedule for the next math tutoring session I can borrow?" Ash asked, desperate to fill the silence, plus he lost his schedule.

"Sure," Misty answered. She looked through her stack of papers, grabbed the schedule and handed it to Ash.

"Thanks, Misty." Ash said as he took the paper. Then the bell rang. "Oh, gotta go, see ya." He said and walked into the school. Misty sighed and went into the school after him.

Pokeshippingpokeshippingpokeshipping

Misty exited her English class and started walking to the math tutoring. She went to put her text book back in her opened backpack hanging over one of her shoulders when she saw a familiar piece of paper… She took it out and studied it. It was the schedule to the tutoring session…_ Didn't I give this to Ash…?_

Then realization hit her. Misty's eyes widened and her mouth fell open with a gust of breath. Horror washed throughout her body, making her knees tremble. Misty's breath became uneven as she panicked, coming out in short gasps. "Oh…My…" With that, she collapsed onto the ground, becoming unconscious in the process.

Nobody noticed; all the students were already in their next classes…except for one.

Meanwhile…

Ash groaned as he fast-walked to the tutoring session. _I'm gonna be late! _He thought worriedly. Then it dawned on him that he had Misty's schedule for the tutoring session. _Ugh, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I forgot I had the dang schedule the whole time! _He mentally scolded himself.

Ash slowed his pace to take it out of his backpack. It was too late to put it to good use now but he figured he'll get it ready to give back to Misty when he finally gets to the tutoring session.

Ash fished around his backpack and found the schedule. He glanced at it, breaking into a run as the second bell rang. The words on the paper didn't really look like a schedule but when he was about to get a better look at it, he heard a quiet "thud."

He skidded to a stop and snapped his head up to see Misty, unconscious on the ground. Ash gasped and his eyes bulged. He automatically dropped his backpack and the paper on the ground and went protectively to her side.

Ash shook Misty's shoulder gently. "Misty?" He pleaded in concern. "Misty, c'mon wake up." He shook her more firmly, but she didn't budge.

Ash's jaw tightened as he fought back tears. He looked around the hallway helplessly. Nobody was there. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and picked Misty up bridal-style. "Don't worry, Misty. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Ash whispered soothingly into her ear. He knew it was a wasted effort for reassuring her when she wasn't conscious but he felt he had to say it. So Misty could feel safe. In his arms. Where she belonged.

With that, Ash carried Misty all the way to the nurse, running as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving the paper behind….

Pokeshippingpokeshippingpokeshipping

"Misty's going to be fine, Ash." The nurse smiled reassuringly. Ash sighed. "Are you sure? It was really weird how she was just passed out in the middle of the hallway like that…." He said, unsure, staring into Misty's sleeping face.

"I think she might've got overwhelmed by schoolwork or something and fainted." The nurse explained. "Although it's a bit peculiar that nobody came to help her before you did." She pointed out in wonder.

"Well I guess she fainted when everybody was running to their classes. Ya know; the stress of the bell ringing and not being in class…it's hard to concentrate on anything else." Ash responded.

"Oh, well then how come you saw her, Ash?" The nurse asked. Ash blushed, "Well, ya see, I was kinda late for class…I forgot about using my schedule to remember about the tutoring session."

The nurse giggled. "I see, well you should go to that tutoring session now, you're already ten minutes late." She reminded him. Ash looked at the clock and then at the nurse. "Nah, Misty's my tutor so I guess I wouldn't be learning much if I went now." Ash laughed. "Plus," he added, "I kinda want to stay with her…" Ash said, blushing a bit. "Uh, so I know for sure she's okay, of course." Ash added quickly when he saw the nurse's smug expression.

"I see," the nurse answered. "In that case, stay as long as you want."

Meanwhile…

When class let out, May walked through the hallway with the other students going passed her. Then she spotted a paper in the middle of the floor. "Hmm…," she beamed with curiosity so she picked it up and started reading.

While reading, her jaw dropped, her mouth now in the form of an "o" shape. The paper read: _I can't take it anymore! I LOVE ASH KETCHUM! And it hurts not to be with him. But he makes me feel confused—he's my first crush…or "was" my first crush I should say—because now I "love" him, not "like." I don't know if I would feel better if I told him. Maybe it's too big of a risk of our friendship getting ruined. Or maybe it needs to happen. I don't know anything about love, but I know for sure that I'm in it. I know this feeling is like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. I don't even know why I love him. Or how. But I do._

**A/N: **

**Me: GASP ANOTHER CLIFFIE! **

**May: -groans- I really wanted to find out what happened….**

**Misty: How could Ash ever carry me? Ha! He wouldn't be strong enough for that in a million years! **

**Ash: -picks up Misty and carries her- **

**Misty: -blushes- **

**Me: Don't you two crazy kids do anything rash tonight!**

**Ash and Misty: -blushes and shoots me a death glare- **

**Me: -smiles innocently- Anyway…the next chapter with be the last in this story!! **

**Audience that came out of nowhere: -gasps- **

**Me: Hey, hey, don't worry there's going to be another sequel to this! It's going to pick up where all the cliffhangers left off so don't think I just made them to torture you. XD **

**Drew: This story is torturing me….**

**Me: And who asked you? **

**Drew: Nobody needs to ask me for my opinion for me to share it –flicks hair- **

**Me: Grr…you're lucky you're cute, Drew….**

**May: -laughs uncontrollably- **

**Me: Okay, so about the chapter. Sorry there wasn't a lot of fluff in it but don't worry…in the next story…muhaha….**

**Everyone but me: -shudders- **

**Me: Hehehe…well at least in this chapter you got to see Ash be a gentleman for the first time :D **

**Ash: I heard that! **

**Me: No…you didn't…-goes underwater-**

**Ash: Uh…okay…**

**Me: Okay, so, back on topic. The next chapter is going to have Contestshippy goodness! With maybe some embarrassment from Misty…truthfully I have no idea yet but it will be very entertaining…. :D **

**Misty: Uh oh…**

**Drew and May: Oh, no…**

**Me: Please review!! And look forward to the next chapter!! XD **

**Wendy (a Kenny fangirl) **

**BY THE WAY! I demand everybody to get a copy of Breaking Dawn! IT'S AWESOME! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter! Please R&R!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Mightyena26. She is an extraordinary author, especially for Penguinshipping. She is a wonder friend, and one of the nicest people I know. She also gave me some ideas for the chapter. I'm begging you with all my heart to read her fanfictions, they'll make you smile. Thanks, Mightyena26!**

**Disclaimer: **

**-Celebration music- **

**Me: UPDATE TIME!! –dances- **

**Drew: … -sweatdrops- **

**Me: DREW, DREW! GUESS WHAT?!**

**Drew: -scared- …What…? **

**Me: THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF CONTESTHIPPING!! FULL! OF! IT! **

**Drew: -eyes widen- Crap…**

**May: -blushes- **

**Me: Seriously! Full of it!**

**Drew: I got it Wendy…**

**Me: FULL OF IT!**

**Drew: -punches me- **

**Me: -passes out- **

**May: Drew! Now who's going to do the story!?**

**Drew: -smirks- No story, no DAML.**

**May: Good point…-smirks as well-**

**Me: -wakes up out of nowhere- HI, GUYS!**

**May and Drew: GAH!**

**Me: I'm too excited to be unconscious! And you thought you'd get out of it that easily… -evil grin- **

**May and Drew: Aww…**

**Me: ANYWAY, I'm so excited because this is the last chapter!! And…PokeKids 3 is coming out soon!! WOOOHOOO!**

**May: Is she seriously that hyper..? **

**Me: AND because it's KENNY DAY! XD**

**Kenny: Yay!**

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! –Ahem- Okay, okay, disclaimer, someone? **

**Kenny: KengoGirl does not own Pokemon**

**Me: I love you, Kenny XD**

**Dawn: Grr…**

**May: On with the story!**

Chapter 9—One More Dare Couldn't Hurt, Right?

_I wonder who wrote that…. _May thought when she got to her desk at social studies class. _Besides Misty, who would have a crush on—oh, my gosh! Misty! _

Almost immediately after she thought it was Misty who might've written that letter, May went digging into one of her folders and took out some notes Misty had let her borrow. She put the notes and the letter side by side on her desk. _I was right! This is Misty's handwriting! Misty _did_ write it! _

May was a bit shocked but also kind of excited. _She finally admitted it! Well…to the paper at least…_ May's thoughts trailed on and on until the bell rang.

"Okay students, why don't we start the class off with…a pop quiz!" The teacher laughed as the class groaned. This caught May's attention. _A pop quiz!? Oh, great… No! I'm not gonna let this bring me down! Just stay positive… _She thought to herself.

The social studies teacher passed out the quiz papers and walked back to her desk. "Begin." She ordered simply.

_Okay, if you just keep thinking about the letter Misty wrote, then this stupid quiz won't bring you down. _May thought to herself, trying to keep up her good mood.

All throughout the quiz, May thought about how happy she was that Misty had expressed her feelings, instead of keeping it all bottled up.

"Time's up." The teacher said after twenty minutes. _Finally…_ May thought as she hopped out of her seat and handed the completed quiz to her teacher. After everyone handed in their completed quizzes the teacher said, "I wrote the text book page numbers on the chalk board that you need to do for the next twenty five minutes." She said and started to grade the quizzes.

Twenty five minutes later…

When the dismissal bell rang, the students all went to their teacher's desk and looked at their graded quizzes. Some students had joyous expressions after they took a glance at their grade, some emotions were unreadable, and others…well…they weren't so lucky….

_I…got an F?! But how—oh no…_ May realized in horror that thinking about the letter while taking the quiz distracted her too much to concentrate! May felt her eyes sting with tears. Whenever May got a bad grade, she would always run to Drew and he would calm her down. But since she was avoiding him…she had nowhere to go.

May then ran out of the room before anyone could see her tears. She ran and ran down the hall, braking into a sob. People all around her stared, but didn't care enough to comfort her. May ran out of the building.

Meanwhile…

_Ugh! Where is she!? I've been looking for May all day and I still can't find her! And whenever I do, she just runs away from me! _Drew thought, frustrated.

Just then he saw a girl burst through the doors of the school entrance. She was crying hysterically and running so fast to a point where she couldn't concentrate on anything but whatever was bothering her. Drew concentrated on the girl and was surprised to see that it was May! He quickly ran to her in any hope of making it better. He had to make it better. He just had to.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she tripped over a rock. She tightly shut her eyes and waited for the pain, but two strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

May gasped, realizing what happened and her eyelids quickly opened to see Drew staring down at her in concern. "May…what's wrong…?" he asked softly. May gulped and tried her best to break his hold on her, but her body went numb.

"May, c'mon, are you okay?" Drew's tone was louder now. May still didn't answer. He sighed and picked her up bridal-style and carried her to a near-by bench. Drew put her down and sat next to her.

"Er…thanks, Drew…." May said, shifting uncomfortably in her position, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. "No problem, May. Now tell me, why are you so upset?" May avoided eye-contact. "Well…" she started in a small voice. "I, um, got a bad grade…."

"Oh, that's what is making you so upset? Why didn't you just come to me?" he questioned. "Well…that's not the only reason I'm upset…" May stated. Drew looked at her, slightly puzzled, waiting for her to continue.

"I wanted to come to you…but I couldn't…because I was avoiding you..." May held back more tears. "Avoiding me? But why?" Drew asked, confused. "Because of my stupid dare!" May admitted, her voice louder than she planned it to be. Drew looked a bit surprised by her sudden outburst, but said nothing, urging her to go on.

May took a deep breath and continued. "I figured that…if I avoided you then I wouldn't have to lose the last bit of dignity that I have to agreeing to all your obnoxious comments about me and self-centered praises about yourself…I'm sorry, Drew…I shouldn't have done that…I miss you…." She bit her lip.

"Oh, May…" _Am I really that bad…? I don't mean to hurt her so much…. _Drew was trying to hold back a few tears himself. He rubbed her back soothingly, desperate to make her feel better.

When May calmed down a little, Drew started to speak. "So…are the dares over?" he asked May. May furrowed a brow. "We still have to go the rest of the week surviving our dares, but I don't think anybody can make another one now so—"

May was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened, but immediately closed when she returned the kiss. Drew pulled away after a minute and said, "I dare you to love me, May," Drew smirked.

May's eyes fluttered open and stared at Drew, heart-pounding violently. "W-what did you say?" She was in shock, but she wasn't too shocked to be ecstatic.

Drew became serious. "May, I love you." A tear slid down May's cheek, but Drew wiped it away before she had the chance to. May smiled a small smile. "I love you, too."

Drew smiled warmly. May didn't know why but his smile made her cry uncontrollably…in happiness that is. Drew pulled her onto his lap and calmed her down. "May, I'm so sorry I was always such a jerk to you. I didn't realize how badly I really hurt you…." He said, stroking her hair. He sighed. "Now I know what Dawn meant…she was right about that…." He muttered to himself.

"What was Dawn right about?" she asked him. Drew chuckled. "About how I teased you so much was because I liked you." He admitted. "Oh…wait, seriously?" May tilted her head. "I guess so." Drew then flicked his hair. "Don't think I'm gonna stop just because I admitted it." May giggled. "Well of _course _not."

"You still have to agree with everything I say right?" Drew questioned her. "Er, yeah." May replied.

"Well then," he smirked again. "Don't you agree that I'm hot?" This caused May to burst out in hysterical giggles. "Yes, Drew." Drew laughed and kissed her forehead. A faint blush colored her cheeks. May smiled.

"So do you want to talk about the bad grade you got?" Drew asked quietly. May had forgotten about that. "Oh, yeah. See, what happened was that I was in a really good mood and then our teacher gave us a pop quiz…I tried to not let it bring me down so I tried to think about what made me happy as much as I could during the quiz so I could stay in my good mood and I guess it distracted me…" May trailed off, deep in thought.

"I see," Drew said. "Well, what were you so happy about?" Drew's question snapped May out of it. "Well…you see…" May was contemplating whether or not to tell Drew about Misty's letter. Drew noticed her struggling. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I just want you to be happy." He smiled again as he tucked a loose strand of May's hair behind her ear. She smiled as well. "Thank you." She said simply and enveloped him in a hug.

**A/N: **

**Me: TADA! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT, GUYS? **

**Drew: You know…I actually kinda liked this one a bit…**

**Me: OF COURSE YOU DID! 'Cause it's Contestshipping! **

**Drew and May: -blushes- Grr…**

**Me: Mwuahaha…**

**Drew and May: -sweatdrops- **

**Me: Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of this story! Did, you love it? Hate it? Mad at me because I won't pick up from where the cliffhangers left off until the next story? Happy that it's over because it sucked? Please give me your opinion! It would mean so much to me, constructive criticism will help me with the next story so that's greatly appreciated, too! Thank you so much for reading! **

**Wendy (a kenny fangirl) **


End file.
